Hal Gates
is the Walrus’s Quartermaster, elected representative of the crew’s interests, and a check on the power of the ship’s captain. Gates is by far the most senior member of the crew; he is loyal to Captain Flint to a fault and is very much aware he’s playing a younger man’s game. Background It is unknown exactly how Gates came to join Flint's crew, but it is clear that it was obviously sometime well before spring of 1715, as he was already a high ranking officer, a quartermaster, in the Walrus's crew. Personality Gates possesses a powerful ability to persuade others. This trait makes him one of the more diplomatic pirates and he is very well liked and respected by the crew. His first loyalty is to Flint, to whom he is extremely devoted. Season One Gates first appears below the decks of the captured merchantman taking inventory of the goods they have captured. Behind a blocked door he finds John Silver who offers to join the crew of the Walrus. Atop the deck, he confronts Singleton and calls him out about trying to add more members to the crew who would be sympathetic to Singleton were a vote against Captain Flint to be called. Gates brings the news of Singleton's future attempt at a coup to Flint where Flint reveals that Gates had placed crew members loyal to Flint in vital spots to guard against such an overthrow attempt. In Nassau, Gates is tasked with keeping the vote tally on Flint's side instead of Singleton and to do so he needs bribe money. He visits Eleanor Guthrie and persuades her to give him a thousand pieces of eight to help secure Flint's captaincy. He takes the money and goes to visit Mosiah the defacto leader of the African members of the crew. If Mosiah and his Africans put all their votes behind Flint, Singleton will lose the election. Gates persuades Mosiah to back Flint but this later causes Mosiah to lose his life when word reaches Charles Vane, who has been secretly supporting Singleton for his own schemes. After Singleton is branded a thief and is killed, Billy confined in Gates, informing him that the "stolen page" they got off his body was blank. Flint informs them that while Singleton was not the thief, it was somebody on board. When they go to confront John, he escapes the ship, and is followed by Gates and Billy. Instead of chasing around the island looking for him, Gates figures it would be better to follow Frasier, one of the local appraisers, as he would be needed in figuring the value of whatever gems they used instead of coins. This pays off, and they follow him to Max, who is working as a middleman for John. Trivia * Gates has a tattoo on the back of his head of the "All Seeing Eye of Horus", an ancient Egyptian symbol. * Gates also has "HOLD FAST" tattooed across his knuckles. This is also the title of actor Mark Ryan's biography. It is also possible that this is a reference to the film Master and Commander: the Far Side of the World as one of the characters has the same tattoo and this is a common phrase and concept throughout the movie. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery BlackSailsCast.jpg Silver Flint.jpg Ep 3.jpg Bonesflintboat.jpg Gates and Gunthrie S1E3.png Gatesrackham.jpg Billytakesover.jpg Gatesflintconfront.jpg Gates leaving S1E8.png Gates Death S1E8.png References Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Quartermasters Category:Deceased Characters